


Love Is A Dangerous Thing

by Kathendale



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Soulmates are rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Wally is gone. The team has rejected Dick, no matter what he says. But without his love, he is slowly dying. Will he be able to survive without Wally? Or be joining him already?





	Love Is A Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is some things to clarify in this particular AU. Not everyone has a soulmate. In fact, it's the rarest thing in the world. Wally and Dick were the first soulmates in many millennia. The Clone Roy Harper will be called Will like in Season three. The team blamed Dick for everything, as well as all the league save Barry, Kaldur. M'gann, Conner, Roy, Jason, and Artemis.

Dick let out an almost soundless whimper.

Still a wip but wanted to publish it so it won't get deleted


End file.
